


Rock Show

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [4]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gavin go to a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d2fmeasurement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/gifts).



Peter was never really that interested in music. His childhood asthma had prevented him from learning recorder compositions in the third grade and his disinterest in the general population at his high school kept him from forming any strong opinions about Madonna, the BeeGees, or even the Grateful Dead. If asked what the Velvet Underground was his response would probably be about the popularity of Velva-Print posters in basement domiciles. Nevertheless, when Gavin turned up at his door, wearing some seriously tight jeans, with tickets to see some band he’d never heard of, it was almost impossible to say no.

Putting together an outfit Gavin and him could agree on was a different story. Peter didn't understand why what he was already wearing wouldn't be acceptable. But Gavin had balked at this idea, so he and Peter went up to Peter's room to “work on a few looks”..

As Peter took his clothes off he saw Gavin staring at him.  
“You have a really nice body.”  
“Thanks,” mumbled Peter as he buttoned his shirt up. Was Gavin blushing?  
He turned around, “Well, what do you think?”  
Gavin was less than enthusiastic. “You can't wear a tie to the concert!” Gavin yelped.  
“Why not? Frasier wears them when he attends concerts.”  
“Pete, Frasier is an old fat fuck going to watch a buncha old geezers play music created by another dead guy who wore a wig! This is punk rock, man!”  
“But the members of KiSS wear wigs.”  
Gavin let out a small sigh.“Let me pick something out for you, okay?”  
“That would be fine,” said Peter as he slipped his shirt back onto the hanger.  
This time Gavin averted his gaze while Peter got undressed. The bed shifted as Peter sat down next to him, wearing only a mesh undershirt and a pair of tighty whities. Gavin was acutely aware of this fact but he played it cool. Poorly. Peter also choose this exact moment to playfully hip check him, they'd be late if either one of them let his hormones get the better of him. _Fuck it_ he thought; leaning in capture Peter’s lips in a kiss _opening acts always suck anyway_.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I blame this fic (and to some extent Lenny) for my foray into Frasier (a show I had never felt the slightest inclination to watch until I wrote that line) these past few weeks. As a side note this fic takes place around the time Fraiser became a regular cast member on _Cheers_ , please use this information honestly and in good health. Also sorry this took so long, Lenny.


End file.
